Purification of Beta-glucosidase from human placenta will be carried out by conventional and/or affinity techniques. Partially or completely purified enzyme from human placenta will be enclosed in red cell membrane or liposomes and will be infused into patients with Gaucher's disease. Parameters to be studied will include red cell, plasma, and leukocyte glycolipids, leukocyte Beta-glucosidase activity, and size of liver as evaluated by liver scan. Purification of Alpha-galactosidase A, already partially completed in this laboratory several years ago, will be completed, and the purified enzyme will be characterized. Efforts will be made to correct the defect in Fabry's disease Fibroblasts.